


Matandome dulcemente con su canción

by NepetaCataria21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Painful Love, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, charlastor - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaCataria21/pseuds/NepetaCataria21
Summary: Buscando divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno, Alastor terminó siendo  a quién hirieron
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Matandome dulcemente con su canción

Su primer contacto con ella fue a través de una pantalla, ella estaba presentando a todo el infierno su “maravilloso” proyecto que tanto deseaba realizar, un hotel que rehabilitaría pecadores para enviarlos al cielo, una idea tan estúpida desde su punto de vista, pero lo que realmente atrajo su atención fue el gran espectáculo que mostró esta chica de cabellos dorados ante todo el infierno, aquella tierna y fantasiosa canción le cautivó. Durante las últimas décadas había perdido el interés en todo, ya no le satisfacían las matanzas masivas ni las recurrentes batallas por territorios después de cada exterminación; necesita encontrar un nuevo entretenimiento y al ver a esta chica y su estilo, tan inocente y lleno de buenas intenciones, único entre todas las criaturas del infierno, su ser se estremeció de emoción, ya había encontrado su nuevo pasatiempo.

Así que ese mismo día decidió presentarse ante el famoso hotel, para verla en persona y ofrecerle su ayuda, más que todo para lograr su cruel y egoísta deseo de deleitarse con el fracaso y sufrimiento de todas las impuras almas que intentaran redimirse, incluso se podría decir que en el fondo, también deseaba verle fracasar a ella, destrozar aquella hermosa e inocente alma sería un maravilloso espectáculo para él; por lo que al ser aceptado en el hotel por la joven, invocó a sus propios ayudantes para “atender mejor” el hotel y con una canción la convenció de sus habilidades, al igual que ella le cautivó a él.

Y el tiempo paso, todos comenzaron a trabajar para sacar a flote el ridículo hotel, pero entre todos ellos esta joven chica de cabellos dorados resaltaba, trabajando codo a codo con Vaggie, conversando y riendo junto a Angel, manteniendo el hotel en su mejor condición bajo el ojo perfeccionista de Niffty, tratando de mejorar el humor del amargado Husk; para Alastor aquella actitud amable tan típica de Charlie era tan extraña para él, causando que, sin darse cuenta, cada vez se interesaba más y más en ella.

Siempre cuando la observaba desde la distancia, ella simplemente brillaba entre la multitud con aquella gran sonrisa, sus blancos dientes y su alegre carisma, se reía para sí mismo al verla tan ingenua sin darse cuenta la expresión que él mismo tenía en su rostro mientras le miraba.

Entonces llegó ese momento, en el que ella se acercó a él y le abrió su corazón, ya faltando pocos días para abrir el hotel ella se le acercó y tomándole de las manos le trasmitió que realmente agradecía toda la ayuda que le había brindado, que no hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de todos y aunque él no creyera en su sueño, ella estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado al hotel y que durante este tiempo trabajando juntos le había tomado cierto cariño a su persona, Alastor solamente se limitó a observarla y a sonreírle. 

Esa amabilidad, ese suave toque de sus blancos delgados dedos contra sus alargadas garras oscuras, su dulce mirada y su melodiosa voz estaban rasgando algo en su interior, un dolor que llevaba consigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus palabras habían calado profundamente en él y al darse cuenta el pánico se apoderó de él, este no era su plan, esto no era lo que quería, no era la diversión que estaba buscando; pero, aún así, no quería volver a soltar aquellas manos, quería que su dulce mirada se volviera a dirigir hacia él, que esa gran sonrisa fuera para él y que su voz cantara su vida.

Pero nada es eterno, y aquel suave agarre se soltó, ella le dio una leve sonrisa final y se despidió de él, aún había mucho que hacer en el hotel y ya pronto llegarían los primeros inquilinos, así que había que estar preparados y tener todo listo y en su posición, ya a una buena distancia ella miró hacia atrás, alzó su brazo para despedirse definitivamente de él para luego desaparecer en las entrañas del hotel mientras él solamente alzó su mano en respuesta.

Ya solo, su eterna sonrisa se quebró, se llevó una mano a su rostro para confirmar que la figura que este dibujaba ya no era de disfrute, sino una expresión de real preocupación, su pecho se encontraba lleno de dicha y emoción, algo bastante alarmante para él, más aún que estos sentimientos los generara una chica como ella, a quién había querido destruir, le estaba matando, sin saberlo ella le estaba matando dulcemente con su voz, con su dulce canción él había caído por ella.

>   
>  _I heard she sang a good song  
>  I heard she had a style  
>  And so I came to see her  
>  To listen for a while_
> 
> _And there she was this young girl  
>  A stranger to my eyes_
> 
> _Strummin’ my pain with her fingers  
>  Singin’ my life with her words  
>  Killing me softly with her song  
>  Killing me softly with her song  
>  Telling my whole life with her words  
>  Killing me softly with her song_  
> 
> 
> Perry Como - Killing me softly  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Estaba escuchando "Midnight, the stars and you" (canción con la que estoy obsesionada desde que vi "El Resplandor") y dejé la opción de aleatorio mientras dibujaba un poco y me apareció esta hermosa canción de Perry Como, leí la letra y no podía parar de pensar en Alastor y Charlie.  
> Nuevamente traduciré este fic al inglés cuando pueda (lo cual yo creo que será pronto al ser un fic tan corto), muchas gracias por su apoyo y estaré pendiente a sus comentarios.  
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
